Emison
Emison is the romantic (and friendship) pairing of Alison DiLaurentis and Emily Fields. Series |-|Season 1= In "Pilot," after school, the next day, Maya and Emily go for a walk, and Emily shares her thoughts about Alison and her disappearance. It is hard for Emily to see the tributes people left for Alison being loaded from the curb in front of Maya's house, into a dumpster. At night, Emily notices police cars to Maya's house, where ambulances are flanking the street, and it seems the whole town has come out to watch what's going on. She runs toward Maya's front steps, terrified that something happened to Maya. But Maya comes to greet her, seemingly fine. She lets Emily know that Alison has been found, and Emily is excited until Maya tells her that it is her body that has been found. A stretcher with a body bag atop it is then wheeled past where they are standing. In "The Jenna Thing," Emily is sitting by herself in a restaurant. She looks down at her bracelet and flashes back to the aftermath of "The Jenna Thing", when Alison had bought the girls friendship bracelets with their names on them. Alison had given the girls the bracelets in the same restaurant in which Emily is not sitting. At the time, she had even suggestively asked Emily to tie hers for her, and smiles. In "Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone," Emily remembers more of Alison's snide remarks that memorable summer day. As she puts on Maya's gift scarf on before the mirror, she recalls how Alison had commented on the pair of Noel and Prudence heading to presumbly, The Kissing Rock. She had matter of factly informed Emily that people had gone there to kiss for hundreds of years. She then looked Emily daringly in the eyes and asked her who she would like to take to The Kissing Rock. Emily had just smiled shyly while staring back. In "The Perfect Storm," the girls wait in the library before the exam, and Emily gets a text from "A" that sends her on a hunt for the book "Great Expectations" in the library. Seeing the book makes her flashback to when Alison had been reading the same novel one day alone in the library. Emily had joined her on the floor, and had revealed her dream that Jenna could see again, and Alison had said something to the effect of "that's why I love you, Emily." She then read her the passage of Pip's account of his ardent love for Estella: he loved her against reason and despite the fact that she basically played hard to get and gave him little hope for a future, other than her teasing. Quite fittingly, Emily had then leaned in to kiss Alison, expressing her own love of the same nature. Alison had actually smiled in return. Back in real time, Emily finds the personal love letter she had written to Alison the summer she went missing. While reading it, Emily remembers when she had been in the locker room with Alison alone. Alison had been changing; she had removed her towel and stood there topless, forcing Emily's already attentive eyes to stare. Later, Emily had kissed her neck. Alison immediately turned on her, (feigning shock) and cruelly let Emily know that their kiss meant nothing more to her than practice for "the real thing." Abashed, Emily had turned, poised to leave, but Alison wouldn't let her escape; she was supposed to be giving her a ride home. Defeated and humiliated, Emily nevertheless remained, showcasing Alison's control over her friends. Later Detective Wilden finds Emily's love letter, and forces her to confess to Spencer, Hanna and Aria that she loved Alison more than just a friend. She admits that she never was able to tell Alison in the right way. In "Monsters in the End," Emily gets two texts: one from Paige, which she ignores, and one from "A," which is not as easy to ignore, teasing her about her past feelings for Alison. This prompts Emily to have a flashback to when Alison had given her a snow globe the summer before. It had been the day of her disappearence, and Alison had alluded to the fact that it was more special than one would realize at first. She also told Emily not to tell the others, as she hadn't gotten them any presents, making this gift special for Emily. Alison also confessed to Emily that of all the girls, she was the only one who understood her and could be completely honest with. |-|Season 2= In "Never Letting Go," The Liars lunch with Alison's mother Jessica DiLaurentis, as per her request. There, she presents the girls with presents, four high-fashion dress. However, the girls are uneasy, as they remember Alison having picked them out and trying them on one afternoon. She said to Emily "Don't I look hot, Em?" as she was aware of Emily's crush on her. Emily coyly says the feathers on the dress looked really pretty. In "Over My Dead Body," Emily is trapped in a barn due to "A." Someone drags her out, and Emily, on the brink of death having inhaled dangerous fumes, hallucinates that she sees Alison. Alison says that its good to see her again, and that she misses her the most. She also remarks that Emily was her favorite out of the girls. "No one loved me as much as you did", Alison had said. Emily asks if she is dead and Alison says "This bitch thinks this is what you want. To be completely free of 'A'. Emily asks if she knows who 'A' is, to which Alison replies "Of course I do". Emily says that she has to tell her, but Alison doesn't think that's a very good idea. Emily asks why, and Alison says "Because two can only keep a secret, if one of them is dead". Alison then tells Emily that she has to decide what she wants: Emily can stay here...or come with her. Emily doesn't reply, and begins to close her eyes. Alison smiles and whispers "Sweet Emily." She kisses her gently and Emily is awoken from her unconscious state by the Liars.The girls found her outside...not in the barn. She is so distraught that she believes what she hallucinated actually occurred. But who dragged Emily out of the barn? In "The First Secret," (prequel episode), Alison joins the other Liars at their table in the cafeteria, and a nerdy Mona tries to do the same. Alison makes a nasty comment, leaving her to nurse her wounds at Lucas' table. When Alison hears that Ben Coogan is telling everyone that he and Emily had sex, and Emily confirms the rumor to be true, Ali seems impressed. The next day, Emily walks to school with Alison. Alison brings up the possibility of Emily going on the pill, but Emily confesses that the rumors weren't true, and she wouldn't be needing contraception yet. She asks Alison not to tell anyone, and Alison agrees, perplexed by Emily's odd behavior until she discovers Emily's secret later that night at Noel's Halloween party ... when Emily slow-dances with Ben on the dance floor. Jenna is seen seductively dancing nearby, and Emily ogles at her moves and curves. Jenna notices this and smiles, causing Emily to smile uncertainly back. Alison turns her eyes from one to the other, approaches Emily, and alludes to her hidden sexual orientation. Emily looks frightened, and Alison lets her know that her secret is safe with her. |-|Season 3= In "Single Fright Female," CeCe Drake tells Spencer about how Paige and Alison had a rivalry, also telling Spencer that Alison's nickname for Paige was "Pigskin." When Spencer asks CeCe what they were fighting about, she tells her it was about Emily. This reminds Spencer of a time when Alison had a huge mark on her back and said that when she was playing soccer, she fell down and Pigskin kicked her. Spencer, Aria, and Hanna are confused, and ask who Pigskin is, and Alison just tells them she is a "freak," and that she is "psychotic." In the second flashback, Alison and CeCe are in a car, and Alison tells CeCe about how she wrote Paige a fake love letter from Emily (using Emily's stationary). In the letter, Alison wrote to Paige to meet her and hide her response letter underneath a sign outside a shop in town. Alison sees Paige and threatens to show the letter Paige wrote to Emily to her father, who is a deacon at the church. Paige yells at her to give it back, but Alison yells back, "I own you now!" Alison walks away, looking frightened, and yells at CeCe to drive. In "Dead to Me," Emily visits Dr. Anne Sullivan for therapy to help her heal from what happened with Lyndon James. She has Emily try hypnotherapy. Emily suddenly remembers something about the night Alison went missing: Emily sees herself angrily walking towards Alison's backyard holding a shovel. Alison is across from her, and turns around. Alison looks frightened and says "We shouldn't be here. This is bad, we shouldn't be doing this". Emily walks over to Alison and lifts the shovel. Alison screams and falls to the ground. Ignoring her cries, Emily hits her with the shovel. Emily later realizes she got this night and the night Ali's grave was dug up mixed up. Emily remembers that SHE was the one saying what Alison was saying, and A was in her grave trying to get her body out. Emily screams, and A covers her mouth, right before seeing a blonde female in a red coat. Emily realizes this is the leader of the A team, and may be Alison. Also, A gives Emily a post-card of the Eiffel Tower. Emily has a flashback of when she and Ali where alone in class. Emily told Alison she was supposed to be studying, but Alison instead was spreading out post-cards of various places in France. "You and me in sweet Pari?" Ali had said, implying they go to Paris together. Ali suggests they go to the south of France, dancing in sun-flower fields, lounging around in their bikini's in the French Riviera. Emily asks how long they would be going away for. Alison looks up and smiles. "How about forever?" This trip never actually happened, mostly due to Alison's disappearance. In "I'm Your Puppet," while Alison was slow-dancing with Spencer in Radley Sanitarium, she said "sometimes practice is better than the real thing". It might mean that she enjoyed her kiss with Emily, because after that she said "it's just practice before the real thing". |-|Season 4= In "The Mirror Has Three Faces", Jessica DiLaurentis offers Emily to let her move into Alison's old room and she agrees. They have a conversation about Jessica's divorce and Emily tells her that she and Paige are growing apart. Jessica confesses that she was "seeing" (as in hallucinations) Alison, and Emily confesses that she was seeing her as well. Jessica tells her that the reason why she's seeing her too is because Emily loved Alison as much as Jessica did. Emily is close to crying and Jessica says that she "couldn't have asked for a better person to love her than you". It is unknown how Jessica knew that Emily had a crush on Alison. In "Bring Down the Hoe," After noticing a bottle of blue nail polish on Alison's vanity, Emily has a flashback of a time when she was in Alison's bedroom with her. Alison was painting her toes with the same shade and playfully told Emily to stop moving, but Emily said she couldn't help it because it tickled. Alison suddenly told Emily that she should break up with Ben, saying that she was too good for him. Emily told her that she didn't want to hurt him. Alison responded by calling Emily's comment "mushy squash," and told her that she needed to stop taking care of everyone but herself; and to be careful of what she's good at, or else she'd spend the rest of her life doing it. Alison offered to break it off for her, and said that she had done it for lots of people before. One girl in particular Alison said she tried to do the deed for ended with the guy pulling a gun out on her. Stunned, Emily asked if he went to Rosewood High, Alison told her that she doesn't know him, and that he doesn't go to their school anymore. In "Now You See Me, Now You Don't," In Ravenswood, "A" traps Emily in a coffin and puts her on a sawmill, waiting to kill her. The girls try to get her out, but Red Coat, who is later revealed to be Alison, suddenly turns the machine off, saving Emily's life. It was revealed that Alison never died, and the hallucinations were real - she really visited every Liar, so she really kissed Emily. In "Love ShAck, Baby," Emily is sleeping with her window wide open and is awaken by Alison, who seemingly climbed through her bedroom window to see her. Alison tells Emily how much she missed her, but Emily however, is not enthusiastic about seeing Alison again. Emily says that she has been here the whole time, Alison is the one who was gone. Alison asks Emily not to be mad, but Emily is upset. Emily tells Alison she destroyed her because she thought she was dead. Alison replies "But i'm not. Aren't you glad that i'm not?". Emily doesn't respond. Alison picks up her journal on Emily's bed. Alison says she thought she was being smart, writing everything down in a journal. "But they took everything, didn't they?" Alison asks. Emily asks who, but Alison doesn't know. Alison tells Emily she wants her help because she always saw the good in her. Emily says she doesn't see her that way anymore. Alison notices the "Jenna-Thing" bracelet on her wrist, and is shocked to see she still wears it (even though Emily had actually taken it off in Season 1). Emily wakes up from her dream in the morning. The window is wide open and she isn't wearing the bracelet. Later at The Brew, Emily finds a note in her bag that says: “I want to come home. Meet me at our spot.” She quickly leaves. Emily visits The Kissing Rock to wait for Alison to show up. Emily waits long enough before finally taking off her bracelet and leaves. A later returns the bracelet to Emily while the girls are at Ezra's cabin. In "Close Encounters," Shana sneaks up on Emily at the church. She has a message for her from Alison, but Emily assumes it's just a way for Shana is throw it in her face that Alison is dead. Shana tells Emily that she's been helping Alison, because they were childhood friends. Emily asks for proof, and Shana tells her things only Alison would know. For example, Shana recites the exact conversation Emily and Alison had when Alison pulled her out of the barn, revealing that Alison really did save Emily. Shana tells Emily that Alison wants to meet her. Tonight. That night, Shana drives Emily to an abandoned warehouse. Emily gets out of the car and heads up the steps and Shana drives away. Inside, Emily turns around, and Alison is there. They hug, and Emily begs Alison to come back. Alison says she doesn't know who she can trust. Emily asks who she is hiding from,and Alison replies, "I thought I knew...but I was wrong". Alison says she trusts Emily, but is not so sure about the others. They hear a noise, and a scared Alison takes off to the elevator. Emily sees that it's Spencer. Emily runs after Alison, but its too late. Alison is gone. |-|Season 5= In "EscApe From New York", Emily is still scared A is after Alison if the liars execute their plan to protect Ezra. Once reunited with the liars after leaving the hospital Alison takes the liars to Fitzgerald Theatre, where the liars stay until they all fall asleep. Once Alison is awoken by CeCe Drake she returns to find Emily awake. When Emily asks where Alison has been Alison tells her that she doesn't need to know everything about her, Emily not satisfied by this wants answers. Alison takes Emily by the hand away from the other girls and explains how CeCe was never Red Coat, and in fact it was CeCe who distracted A, while Alison turned off the saw mill to save her in "Now You See Me, Now You Don't". Alison also tells Emily to repay CeCe for protecting Emily in Ravenswood, that she gave CeCe, her fake Vivian Darkbloom passport. Later that night Alison and Emily along with the rest of the liars discover that Shana was A. In "Thrown From The Ride," Alison tries to call and text Emily, but Emily doesn't respond back. Emily talks to Spencer and Aria in her bedroom. Aria asks her why she's been avoiding Alison, and tries to imply that it's because Emily that she is scared of getting close to Alison again. When Aria asks her if she has feelings for Alison, Emily says that she doesn't know. Emily comments on how they have the life they wanted for the last two years and yet things are no longer like they were before. After Paige indirectly tells her about Mona's Army, Emily goes to Alison’s house. Alison shows Emily her new backpack and seems excited to go back to Rosewood High. Emily uneasily tells her that maybe she should leave and start over somewhere else. Emily thinks it is not safe with the bullied students wanting revenge on Alison, but Alison arrogantly says that Emily is the one who wanted her to come to Rosewood, and that she’s going back to school and if they stick together, they would be safe. Alison asks her about the tape she recorded to coincide with her lie about being kidnapped. Emily promises to memorize the tape, and tells Alison that it’ll be the last time she lies for her before walking out the room. In "Miss Me x 100," Alison returns to Rosewood High. The girls make their way through the halls and Emily and Alison leave so Emily can show Alison the way to the guidance counselor's office. Later in the locker room, Emily confronts Paige about skipping school to avoid Alison. Paige tells her that she cannot stand to be with Alison in the same room. After school, Emily gets Alison and Paige together in her bedroom. Alison thanks Emily for getting her and Paige together in the same room. Alison apologizes to Paige for everything that she did to her. Alison tells Emily that both she and Paige are lucky to have Emily as their friend, but Paige doesn't accept her apology. After Paige leaves, Alison asks Emily if she wants to order some food, and Emily tells her she already has plans. Alison asks if she could come with her and Emily tells her she invited Paige. Alison asks if she can stay at Emily's house for a little longer as her dad is working late and she doesn't want to go home to an empty house. Emily says she can, and as she is leaving, Alison tells her their previous kisses weren't as one-sided as she led Emily to believe. After leaving Emily's house, Alison is followed and has a volatile confrontation with Mona at the church, that left Alison scared. On the phone with with her mom, Emily tells her that Alison is really missing her mom, and Pam agrees to let Emily stay over at Alison's. They talk about the time Alison pulled Emily out of the barn in "Over My Dead Body." Alison tells her that she was the hardest one to leave behind. In Alison's bedroom Emily asks if Alison is sleeping. Rolling over to face the center of the bed, the girls stare at each other before Emily leans in for a kiss, which leads to another...and another. The next day, Mona blackmails Alison with a video of Alison slapping her at the church and shows it to the girls. Emily is furious at Alison for lying to them. In her bedroom, Emily is trying to watch a movie, still annoyed at Alison. Alison tells her that she knows she screwed up, and Emily wonders why Alison didn't tell them the truth, "it's so much better than lying". Sitting down next to Emily, Alison tells her that she didn't tell Emily everything because she was afraid of losing her. Leaning in, Alison tries to kiss Emily, but she moves away, telling Alison that a kiss is not going to fix this. Suddenly the movie crosses to a breaking news story about the Jane Doe who was "buried in Alison DiLaurentis' grave". Hanna, Caleb, Spencer, Toby, Aria and Ezra all gather at Emily's to hear the breaking news. Alison clutches Emily's hand as it is announced that the girl in Alison's grave is a Radley patient named Bethany Young. Suddenly a loud noise is heard and windows of Emily's lounge room explodes. The Cavanaugh house is on fire and the girl's cell phones all start beeping and ringing. In "Run Ali, Run!," Alison tells the girls that she needs to leave town since A has returned. That night, Hanna tries to help Alison runaway without telling Emily, Spencer and Aria. Emily bursts into the Hanna's room saying that Paige told her Lucas and Melissa are working with Mona to bring Alison down. Emily spots the train ticket and whilst Hanna tries to lie by saying she is going to visit her Grandma, Emily realizes Alison is the one trying to leave. Emily is upset that Hanna didn't tell them and wonders if perhaps something else is going on because Hanna has changed since Ali has come back. Hanna retaliates by saying she also saw Emily holding Ali's hand but Emily says she couldn't have just slapped her hand off her. Alison prepares to leave, grabbing some fake IDs and cash she had hidden away in her bedroom. Alison comes down and is surprised to see that the lights are off. She calls for her dad assuming her dad is back. A then sneaks up from behind her and hits Ali in the back, then starts choking her with her yellow scarf. Emily arrives at this very moment and chases off the assailant by hitting them with a book to the head. Alison is unharmed but has shortness of breath due to the times she was chocked, but doesn't want Emily to tell anyone what happened because she would never be able to leave the house. Emily says she wont tell anyone but that there is no way that Ali is leaving, at least not tonight. Later Alison thanks Emily for saving her as most people see danger and run a mile. She then asks if she can stay over, promising "we'll just sleep." Emily sits up all night and watches over her to make sure she is safe. The next day, Emily is waiting to pick up Alison from her house when Lt. Tanner unexpectedly drops by asking that Alison should come by the police station with her father to answers some questions about Shana and where exactly the girls were in Philli. Dating Timeline First Kiss: *'Started:' The Perfect Storm (1x09) - Flashback *'Reason:' The Liars wait in the library before the exam, and Emily gets a text from "A" that sends her on a hunt for the book "Great Expectations" in the library. Seeing the book makes her flashback to when Alison had been reading the same novel one day alone in the library. Second Kiss: *'Started:' Over My Dead Body (2x12) *'Reason:' Emily is trapped in a barn due to "A". Someone drags her out, and Emily, on the brink of death having inhaled dangerous fumes, hallucinates that she sees Alison. Alison says that its good to see her again, and that she misses her the most. It has since been revealed that Emily did not hallucinate Alison, and Alison did in fact drag Emily from the barn. First Relationship: *'Started:' Miss Me x 100 (5x05) *'Reason:' In Alison's bedroom, Emily asks if Alison is sleeping. Rolling over to face the center of the bed, the girls stare at each other before Emily leans in for a kiss, which leads to another, and another. Trivia * Emily loved Alison before she went missing, but Alison didn't feel the same way. She broke Emily's heart and said that when she kissed Emily, it was practice for kissing boys later on. Despite this, Alison told Spencer when the latter was in Radley that "no one told her that sometimes practice is better than the real thing". However, in Miss Me x 100, Alison apologized for making Emily think that she didn't feel the same way about her, stating those kisses weren't just for practice. * Alison refers to Emily as "Girl Crush" in her diary. * Alison also wrote a poem or entry in her diary about a beautiful mermaid; seeing as Emily swims, this could be about her. * During Season 1, Emily wore the friendship bracelet that Alison gave her every episode; even while she was dating Maya. Emily was last seen wearing it in "A Person of Interest." She took it off when she began seeing Paige. Gallery 0E73D161-7E08-453C-B928-2DDA636C025B.JPG 40C8DFEC-232B-4DF7-8D07-A6365DD7E6CB.JPG 86526714-4222-4B5F-992D-105633146430.JPG Em & Ali II.jpg Em & Ali III.jpg Emillison.jpg Emmilisoon 4x.jpg 609d513c32544fa0cf8a5e814791e911.gif PLL109-00769.jpg PLL212 1.jpg PLL213-00709.jpg 2014-03-19 11-30-37.jpg 5x05-13.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E05_Emison.jpg 5x06-09.jpg Screenshot (1070).png Navigational Category:Romances Category:Friendships Category:Females Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Love Interests